


cat with fins

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is also so happy, Lance is so happy, Loving Keith, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (keith has a tiny surprise for lance).





	cat with fins

“You got me a cat?” he blinks, owlishly.

“I—what? No?” Keith frowns, confused. “I got you a Bamboo— _ ooh _ , because they’re called  _ catsharks _ , gotcha.”

“You got me a cat,” Lance echoes, still trying to comprehend the fact that Keith’s standing in his doorway, up and awake at seven-thirty  _ in the morning _ ; the fact that he himself is still half-asleep does not help Lance’s brain to function faster.

“I did, yeah,” he says, smiling. Keith’s holding a small, round aquarium in his hands, a purple ribbon wrapped around the middle of it. And inside is a very cute, brown shark, lying on the base of it in what Lance thinks is a startling way. “Can I come in?”

Lance jolts at that. “Sure, sorry,” he says and steps aside, his eyes still glued on the fish.

Then things click together.

“Keith!” he exclaims, frowning.

“What?”

“When I said I wanted another one, I didn’t mean for you to  _ go _ and  _ buy it for me!”  _

“I know,” Keith says casually, shrugging. “I bought it because I wanted to.”

Despite his chest being on the verge of exploding—because, honestly,  _ how endearing can one boy be? _ —Lance frowns, again.

“Still…” he grumbles.

“Lance, it’s a gift.” Lance must still look disturbed because he soon adds, the softest smile curved on his lips: “I know you love gifts, and I like buying them for you. I like making you happy.”

Lance barely overcomes a whimper, his entire face burns and he’s sure his heart might just leap across the hallway. Sometimes he can’t believe Keith is his boyfriend, so sweet and kind and loving and, just,  _ so perfect _ .

He leans close, cups one of Keith’s cheeks and kisses the other. He feels Keith smiling under his lips, birthing a small dimple; Lance kisses that too.

“You’re the best, you know that?” he tells him, not even trying to hide the smile from his face.

“I’ve been told a couple of times,” Keith jokes, his eyes crinkled and cheeks squishy from how wide he’s grinning; Lance pinches the lump on his cheekbone.

He leans away and looks at the shark. “Hey, there, buddy,” he coos, watching how the tail swings from side to side.

“His name is Bam Bam,” Keith says. “Couldn’t help myself.”

Lance blinks up at him.

“What? It’s cute.”

“I’m raising warriors and you name him Bam Bam?” Lance deadpans. “Do you see these vicious creatures as bunnies or something?”

“And Juan is a badass name?”

“Yes,” Lance says, solemnly. “I taste blood just by saying it.”

Keith snorts and shakes his head.

Lance takes the tank from him, removing the ribbon to wrap it around his wrist, and pads into the living room.

“Juan, my  _ bloodthirsty _ beast of war,” he calls, shooting Keith a pointed look. Keith rolls his eyes, but Lance catches the amused smile tugging at his lips. “Keithers brought you a friend.”

He slides the lid off from his huge, inbuilt aquarium and slowly lowers the smaller tank into the water. It takes a couple of minutes, but Bam Bam crawls out on the rocky ground, moving in zig-zags and adjusting to the new environment; he doesn’t jerk away when Lance slides a tentative finger over his back.

“He likes shrimps a lot,” Keith says. “And is even more cuddly once he gets used to you.”

“I see you’ve done your research,” Lance says. He slides the lid back on and watches Bam Bam explore his new surroundings; he swims past the sunken ship and avoids one of the angelfish.

“Not really, the girl who worked there was really into sharks, too. She talked for, like, fifteen minutes just about how he likes to be petted.”

“Sounds like valid information.”

“Her name’s Romelle,” he pauses. “I somehow ended up agreeing to having dinner with her next Tuesday.”

Lance laughs, turning around to face him.

“I think you’d like her, she seemed fun,” Keith tells him.

Lance hums. He curls his hands around Keith’s neck and feels steady arms snake around his waist. Keith pulls him closer, swaying them a little, and smiles.

“Juan’s gonna be so happy,” Lance smiles back, leaning closer until there are inches between their face. “He seemed kinda lonely and now he’ll have a friend.”

“I’m never gonna get used to that name,” Keith says and Lance smacks the back of his head.

“And you?” he murmurs after a beat of silence.

“Hm?”

“Are you happy?” Keith asks, his breath warm against Lance’s lips. His question is so genuine, so sincere with a note of care and love in it, it makes Lance wonder what he ever did to deserve Keith, makes him feel stars in his chest.

Keith’s eyes have always been beautiful. Right now, with the significant glint in them, holding something deep and burning, Lance thinks they’re breathtaking.

He watches as they flick down to his mouth, and stay there.

_ How can I not be with you by my side? _

“Yeah,” he breathes, his own eyes traveling down and down until they’re staring at the other’s lips, agape and pink and suggestive.

“Yeah, I’m very happy.”

Before, Lance had always thought kissing Keith would be as sharp and ruthless as he was. Fierce and fast and burning.

Now, he knows that kissing Keith is soft, always a featherlight brush of lips, a barely-there touch. Slow and gentle and burning.

Lance twists his fingers in the long strands at the base of his neck, moving his lips along with Keith’s. He doesn’t think he will get used to this—Keith in his arms and his lips on his own and his taste on his tongue.

“I love kissing you, don’t get me wrong,” Keith leans away, breathless. “But I’ve been up since seven ‘cause I couldn’t wait to give him to you, so can we, please, take a nap now?” he pleas; Lance almost dies at the sight of him pouting, looking all sleepy and adorable and  _ endearing. _

“Aww, sleepy baby,” Lance coos. He kisses Keith’s bottom lip and pets his hair; Keith leans into it with closed eyes. “You’re so cute.”

He doesn’t think he will ever get used to this—Keith in his arms and his head on his chest and his weight comfortable on top of Lance, sleeping soundlessly with his arms around the other’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks for reading! let me know what you think of this story :3
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
